


The nymph of the Woods.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantazy, Hunter - Freeform, I did use the Major Character Death just so you know there are dead people please don't hate me T.T, Like nobody died in the story... they were already spirits, M/M, Major Character death but they were already dead?, Major spoiler there, Paranormal activities and supernatural, Sad Ending, Smut and Angst, There is mention of Rape, dragon rider, ghost whisperer - Freeform, no actual rape, sorry but I hope you will enjoy the story anyway, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol, a heartbroken ex dragon rider, was paid to hunt and kill whatever monster was haunting the woods. He didn't expect to go there and meet a nymph.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Desert Fire Fest Round 1





	The nymph of the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS !   
> 1 - There are trigger warnings in the tags  
> 2 - Self prompt written for the Desert fire Fest, a Park Chanyeol / Oh Sehun Fest.  
> 3 - I noticed as I uploaded that Sehun's age was unclear. He is an adult, don't worry. I won't use underaged characters in a story with a smut scene.

“500 golds for your trip and 500 golds will be given to you once you kill the monster and deliver us its head,” An old man said, sitting in a crappy bar, surrounded by his guards. In front of him sat the notorious Park Chanyeol, an ex dragon rider and current best hunter of Denviria. However, as Chanyeol picked the gold, the man warned with a smile, “The woods is in the neighboring kingdom, Maledine, so you may want not to spend all of it, now.” 

Chanyeol looked up from the bag of gold and silently nodded. “Do I have a deadline?” He asked neutrally.

“No, not really,” The old man said with a reassuring tone, “it would take you a journey to reach Maledine on its own, far more to reach the South woods. We just need results.” 

“And results is what you will have,” Chanyeol said standing, he nodded to the man and packed his things to leave the place. He had a caravan, pulled by two horses, and he was fine protecting it with all the fairy spells and that special Dragon's skin:  _ her _ skin. 

People thought he killed his dragon but the truth is… A group of dragon riders killed her right in front of his eyes because he trusted them. He truly did and it killed him inside, even after ten years, that he skinned her and used the skin at the hood of the caravan instead of tissue. 

He didn’t do it out of anger but because whenever he opened his eyes and saw the skin, he was reminded that he caused his dragon’s death. She trusted him and he killed her, indirectly or not it didn't matter. That was why he refused to get a new dragon. 

She was more than just a dragon for him. She was a family. 

He caressed the skin as he approached the caravan, sadly smiling at her memory, before sitting on the front and hissing at his horses to move. She would have flown him there within a day but with horses, it would take him a week if not more.

the trip was mostly eventless, barely did he see anyone on the road. However, Maledine was another story. There wasn’t a single man who didn’t warn him from going to the woods, he was growing curious to know. “What’s so dangerous about the woods?” 

“Whoever goes there with the goal of harming the trees or the animals dies instantly,” One of those he asked said, “I witnessed it with my own eyes. I followed my friend who wanted to chop some wood to stop him from going there when he died before he could even lift his axe.” 

Chanyeol nodded, understanding, “I see now where the issue lays. Thank you for telling me.” Chanyeol decided to just see the woods, walk around and see a way in without getting himself hurt when he heard a stream. He noticed a relatively small stream and followed it on foot, his carriage following him along. 

Once he found a proper clearing near a deeper water bank, he parked his carriage and freed the horses who remained by the caravan. He was thirsty so he drank plenty before filling his jars with clear water. “You sure are thirsty,” a voice startled him as he was heading to his carriage with a full jar. He nearly let that heavy thing fall, but he did set it down before looking back to the water.

He saw no one but knew he was observed, so he said, “I am a traveler, I don’t plan to stop over, several times a day, for a cup of water.” He picked the jar and set it inside before picking an empty one. “I’ll rest, let my horses rest, then go on my way.”

As he tried to fill his jar, a man emerged from the water, half-naked… well mostly naked. He approached Chanyeol who stood there stunned. “Well, welcome traveler,” the man approached him and met his eyes, “you sure have beautiful eyes, burdened but beautiful.” 

“Who are you?” Chanyeol asked in a daze.

The man smiled, walking away before picking a neatly folded robe from a nearby tree. The man looked at him before walking away. Chanyeol was surprised but said nothing more as he filled his jar and rested it inside. He stripped to bathe in the water and washed his clothes with the water. As he sat down picking broken branches to make the fire, he noticed how he didn’t get hurt by cutting the dead tree to make fire, he wondered how true the legends were. Curling by the fire, he observed the river when a scream jolted him up. He picked the sword and ran in, deep in the woods, where he knew the scream came from. He soon found two women dead by the edge of the woods.

“How…” He looked around, confused at how the women died and he survived. 

Walking back to his caravan, he was on the edge, expecting whatever it was to attack him. It was by the fire that he saw the man again. He had fish grilling in the fire. “She is beautiful,” the man said pointing at the skin, “what’s her name?” 

“Malevira,” Chanyeol answered, his sword down, “what is happening around? You heard the scream, right?” the man nodded offering a grilled fish to Chanyeol who frowned. He waited patiently and Chanyeol accepted the offered fish. “Won’t you tell me?” Chanyeol asked again.

“You can call me Sehun,” the man said after a long moment of silence, “I am the only human living in this forest.” 

“Human?” Chanyeol eyed him as he mumbled so, “you don’t look human to me.”

“I am not a normal human, indeed, dragon rider,” Sehun smirked, looking at the man right in the eyes, “I see things other humans don’t.” Chanyeol scoffed and Sehun smiled, “you don’t believe me? I can prove it to you.” 

“Sure,” Chanyeol sarcastically said.

Sehun pointed at the caravan and said clearly, “There is the soul of a dragon above your caravan, a female, who is protecting you and keeping the spirits away from you.” 

Chanyeol looked at the caravan, frowning darkly, “don’t say things you don’t know.” He angrily shoved the fish back to Sehun’s hand before saying, “I killed her, she can’t be protecting me, do you understand it now? Go home, kid, and stop wasting my time.”

Chanyeol picked his sword and few more supplies when Sehun stood behind him, topless he noticed, and his eyes shone with the fire still illuminating the space they were in. “The forest is cursed, Chanyeol,” Sehun’s voice vibrated with a sudden voice mixed to it. A voice Chanyeol would recognize forever, “don’t go.” 

“Malevira?” He whispered in shock before Sehun’s expression shifted. 

He smiled, noticing how Chanyeol tensed and froze there. “You believe me now?” Sehun asked him before adding, “If you want to survive, you should stay by the caravan.” 

“What is happening? At least let me know what I am here for,” Chanyeol hissed. 

Sehun shook his head, “I can’t tell you. Not now, at least,” Sehun admitted sincerely, “go to your bed and try to sleep, dragon rider.” 

“You said my name before,” Chanyeol pointed out and Sehun looked confused for a moment.

“Oh, no, I didn’t hear it. The spirit of the dragon got possession of my body for a moment,” Sehun explained, walking to the fire, “It is weak so it barely could keep it for that long.” 

Chayeol’s heart leaped to his throat and his knees nearly buckled down at the sudden thought that her soul was hurt. “Why is it weak?” Chanyeol asked him, his voice breaking, “what did I do?” 

Sehun eyed him confusedly, as he spoke nonchalantly “Nothing? You are keeping her memory alive which is why her soul is still around but eventually, you will move on and she will fly to her heaven. It is the normal course of things you know. That is how I discovered my gift.” 

“You see the unseen,” Chanyeol understood, “you can see anyone else with us?” 

Sehun nodded but said nothing, giving Chanyeol the fish he left behind. “Malevira fished it for you, so eat it,” he eventually said before disappearing in the woods. Chanyeol hadn’t cried in ages but mourned Malevira again that night, pain soaring in his heart. 

He didn’t realize he slept until he woke up, jerking out of a nightmare, and looked around in confusion. It was the morning already. He sighed and sat down in his small sleeping space before hearing the sound of steps. Sehun jumped in, looking terrified, and closed the caravan’s tent behind him. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked only for Sehun to rush and close his mouth. He laid above Chanyeol, shaken, and the man simply held his sword, alert, and waiting. The caravan suddenly shook, almost violently and Sehun held on Chanyeol tighter which made the dragon rider hold him back. After a while, the shaking and the woods went calm. Sehun was still scared even as Chanyeol left his side to peek outside. He looked at Sehun and whispered, “It’s clear.” 

“You can’t see it,” Sehun whispered back, “it can hide.” Chanyeol nodded and approached him only for Sehun to hold into him. “can I stay?” He asked, obviously scared and Chanyeol nodded. 

“I have to find something to kill,” Chanyeol admitted, “I am here to kill whatever is killing innocent people who get in the woods.” He looked at Sehun right into his eyes, “Tell me what I am going to fight.” 

“I can’t tell you,” Sehun whispered, “I promised to never tell. I am sorry.” He looked terrified and Chanyeol didn’t push. He laid there, letting Sehun to calm down on his own. 

Sehun eventually slept and Chanyeol picked a jar of dried fruits to munch on. He didn’t feel like venturing around without making sure the road was clear. So, he waited for Sehun to wake up. 

The caravan suddenly got shaken, in a violent manner that Sehun sat up in a rush and looked around in panic. “It’s back,” he whispered in terror. 

“What is back?” Chanyeol whispered back, aiming his sword to the entrance. Sehun looked at Chanyeol, shaking before the caravan jerked suddenly. “Whatever it is is trying to throw my caravan on its edge,” Chanyeol said as he approached the entrance only for Sehun to hold him.

“Don’t,” Sehun said as he stopped him, “I’ll run away and distract it.” Sehun opened the entrance when a splash of wind threw him back and he fell on his back with a loud thud.

Chanyeol pulled the entrance open and looked around, only to notice nobody around. As he nearly got in, though, he felt as if something was breathing on his neck and he froze. His sword was a special sword, made of the purest silver, forged with the breath of a phoenix and the strength of Malevira. So he trusted that whatever was there would get hurt and he waited until the breathing felt stronger and stronger before swinging his sword in the air.

IT went through nothing and he looked at the emptiness for a second before stepping deeper inside. “It’s not a living thing,” he commented as he realized a few things, “This explains the absence of animals, the absence of birds, and your fear. This is a spirit.” 

“Yes,” Sehun whispered, “but you could have killed it if you just lifted your hand a little higher. Your sword is full of energy and energy kills spirits or hurts them.” 

Chanyeol looked at the entrance, listening for any sound aside from the running water, before noticing the eerie silence again. “It’s gone,” he said, “the silence is back.” 

Sehun looked out of the caravan and jumped out, stretching when he flinched. “The woods are agitated,” Sehun commented before looking at Chanyeol, “they say it was upset.” 

“What was that thing anyway?” Chanyeol asked as he kept his sword near, “Why did it attack us?”

Sehun looked around and nodded before walking toward the stream. Chanyeol observed him as he stood by the water and said, “It happened years ago, villagers came and burned the forest which had a temple, a place where a forgotten creature was worshipped and that creature got mad because strangers burned its home so he cursed the humans around the forest. It won’t hurt you because you are loved by the Dragon but I am on my own with it.”

“what? I am loved?” Chanyeol looked at the Caravan as he asked, disbelief written in his face, “Malevira loves me still?” 

“She never blamed you for her death,” Sehun commented as he walked closer to Chanyeol, “She saw you cry for her mercy, begging them to spare her when you never begged a soul before. She knows you would never hurt her if you had the choice.” 

Chanyeol looked away as Sehun stood by his side and said nothing for a while. “So, do we have to kill it or try to repair the temple?” he asked suddenly.

“Repair the temple?” Sehun looked astonished as he repeated the question before looking back at Chanyeol and mumbled, “you are a genius!” Chanyeol looked at him pace around mumbling, “I don’t know how to build things and the humans can’t walk into the forest or they die so we need a way out of it.”

“I can build it,” Chanyeol said suddenly before pointing at his caravan, “I built this in a week. A temple would take perhaps a few months but I have no other option.” Sehun nodded, thinking, and Chanyeol had to hold his shoulder to make him look back at him. He asked, “Where is the temple?” 

“I’ll take you there but,” Sehun said as he looked around, “it is mostly there.” 

“We will find a way to distract it,” Chanyeol promised as he geared up, holding all his swords and weapons, “let’s go.” 

Sehun made sure Chanyeol was in a short distance behind him, slowing down whenever Chanyeol seemed to slow down. They reached the temple almost three hours after it and Chanyeol gaped at the size of it. “That’s huge,” he commented, “is it that big?” 

“No,” Sehun assured, “it is only a head taller than you.” They studied the wooden structure and Chanyeol paused at some spots. “Will you be able to do it?” He asked suddenly, “the place is huge.” 

“The base of the temple isn’t burnt since it is made of stone,” Chanyeol pointed out, “the wooden pillars are much higher than I expected but since it is a rock-work, I think I’ll manage.” 

He had to rent a dragon for the job. The dragon was surprised a dragon rider wanted him for construction jobs but he did his job and got gold for each day he worked, so he didn’t complain. The temple took three months to make, just like Chanyeol predicted. It was plain and normal, made of stone with wooden pillars inside. Chanyeol made an Altar for prayers, leaving the offering part on Sehun. 

The said man was sticking to Chanyeol, the entire time, in a way that made Chanyeol actually grow used to him. He even managed to convince Sehun to share the bed with him several nights. “Just so it won’t attack you while we are sleeping,” Chanyeol commented at first. But, now, they do it so naturally that Chanyeol worried as the temple was done. 

He didn’t know why the idea of no longer sharing space with Sehun was hurting him. 

“We need to find a good offering for it,” Sehun commented, which woke him up from his thoughts, “but what would it be?” 

“How about thankful prayers?” Chanyeol tried with a smirk, “thanking the spirit for not killing more people.”

“You don’t know if it didn’t,” Sehun pointed out, smiling, “but that’s an idea. I wish I could actually convince the people to come to the temple and just pray for mercy, maybe that would make the creature calmer.”

“Or offering seeds for new threes?” Chanyeol commented, “for every tree and animal they hurt in the past, they would plant more trees and avoid hunting them.” 

Sehun gave it a thought, “animals don’t have souls but creatures like this one, your dragon and so on have some,” Sehun admitted, “because they are full of magic and also have consciousness.” He looked up to notice Chanyeol’s confused expression, “they know that the trees and animals are no longer hurt, but the forest is full of spirits… no human spirits.” 

Chanyeol frowned as he thought of it, “then, you are saying the creature must be mad because of the dragons, phoenixes, and all the mystical creatures that perished during that fire?” 

“It is mad,” Sehun nodded as he said so, “they are all mad at humans for being selfish and careless.” 

“Then,” Chanyeol wondered, “how can asking for forgiveness stop their anger?” 

“apologizing once won’t appease the anger but persisting on it, maybe,” Sehun explained, “those creatures aren’t humans, they don’t hold grudges, they don’t hold hate in their heart, but their anger is keeping them trapped in this place. if you offer them the choice of forgiveness, they won’t hesitate in taking it.” 

“Then why didn’t they forgive by themselves?” Chanyeol asked.

“Because humans kept on hurting the forest by cutting the trees, hunting the animals, and making fires around it,” Sehun suddenly yelled, angry, “they kept on disrespecting us despite the pain we endured because of them! Humans are selfish bastards! They cut our homes to build theirs and they don’t even consider asking our permission or forgiveness.” 

It took Chanyeol a moment to realize that it wasn’t Sehun, so he tensed, “Is apologizing all you want?” he asked, “then you should ask for forgiveness too, for misleading humans into their death instead of explaining it.” 

“We did,” Sehun said, a scoff leaving his lips, “the human told them over and over but they just mocked him and mocked our request.” 

“I think they thought he was crazy,” Chanyeol smiled, “There aren’t that many people who see spirits so the human you are using is considered crazy, nobody would believe him but they will believe me.” 

“If you fail, we shall take your dignity and honor, Dragon rider,” the spirit within Sehun said, “you shall rape the messenger until blood fall, leaving him to bleed in shame as you live in regrets.” 

The punishment was terrorizing. “I’d rather die than rape Sehun,” he commented and Sehun blinked at him confusedly before blushed.

“What? Did he ask you to rape me as an offering?” Sehun asked him in shock.

“It is the punishment if we fail to warn the people over the fact the spirits of the forest want their apologies,” Chanyeol explained as he held Sehun close, “I can’t do that, Sehun.” 

“Why not? I am just a stranger,” Sehun asked him confusedly.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun in shock before hissing, “you are more than a stranger to me now. I can’t dishonor you like that.” 

Sehun smiled, bashful, and nodded happily. They made it to the nearest village announcing to the mayor that the spirits killing people in the woods promised that if every human around the woods went to the templee with offerings and sincere apologies, they would go and leave them be. Many objected as they thought Chanyeol was bluffing but Chanyeol lifted his dragon sword and dared them. 

“If everyone did as the spirits said and none of what I said happened, I’ll slit my throat here with this sword,” he swore. 

The news spread like wildfire and more villagers showed up with offerings. Some offered goods, some offered sweets, some offered their kids, and they all kneeled in front of the temple, begging for forgiveness. They begged and begged, from the beginning of the evening to the sunset when Sehun gasped.

“They are flying away,” he announced, smiling happily, “the spirits are flying to their heavens.” He looked at Chanyeol before looking at the temple. His expression dropped, “The spirit of the temple said one spirit had to go but it refuses to. It wants me to offer my virginity to you for it to go.” 

The villagers gasped in shock but Chanyeol fast reacted, saying loudly, “whenever you are willing, I’ll do it, Sehun.” He whispered into Sehun’s ear, “you don’t have to but to ease the villagers, I said that.” 

Sehun nodded, before announcing bashfully, “I actually want to.” 

The villagers were thanked and offered back their goods. Sehun made sure to tell them each that the spirit of the temple blessed them before they went while Chanyeol layered his bedding in the middle of the temple. Once everybody was far from sight, Sehun approached him. 

“Have you ever touched a man?” He asked Chanyeol, shyly.

“I did,” Chanyeol admitted, picking some ointment he handmade, “will you trust me?” 

“I already do,” Sehun was wearing thin so he was fast naked as he laid down on his back and held his knees apart. “I am ready.” 

Chanyeol’s breath got caught in his throat. Sehun looked magnificent naked. “You know,” Chanyeol shyly said, “I wanted to do this for a long time.” 

“So did I,” Sehun admitted, smiling, “Mark my insides, Dragon rider.” 

The preparation was rushed as Chanyeol lost control of his emotions as soon as he kissed Sehun. The waves of emotions that led him right then were love and adulation. He pushed in with the intent of making it the best night of Sehun’s life. Thrusting into Sehun and bringing out those tiny noises of pleasure was the best thing he had ever experienced and he had fucked countless women and men. 

“You feel so good, wrapped around me,” He praised, “I’d love to keep fucking through you until this feeling is marked deep inside me.” 

“Chanyeol. Ah! Chanyeol, please do,” Sehun moaned and Chanyeol shifted him to have better access, hitting into Sehun’s prostate and sending him singing in pleasure. “I can’t! It feels so good, I can’t hold it in,” Sehun whined.

“Just cum for me, my dear,” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, slamming harder into Sehun as he himself felt the orgasm hitting near. Few more thrusts and they both laid there, spent and satiated. “That was marvelous, Sehun.” 

“I wish I had more time for more rounds,” Sehun said suddenly and Chanyeol sat up to meet his eyes. The wind howled and he slowly started to fade, “I love you, dragon rider. I wish I could stay long enough to show it to you.” 

“Sehun, what is happening? What the heck is happening?” Chanyeol was trying to hold into Sehun the tightest he could as he spoke frantically, “no, please no.” 

“I am this spirit’s son, Chanyeol,” Sehun explained, “this is why I could see other spirits. I was a little boy abandoned in the woods and adopted by the spirit of this temple. They all tried to keep me visible so that I can let someone know about them..” 

“That’s impossible,” Chanyeol hissed as tears threatened to fall, “I could touch you and kiss you and make love to you. You can’t be a spirit. Please, Sehun. Please. Don’t let them take you away from me.” 

A rumble made Chanyeol hold Sehun tighter but he soon felt his hands touch his own chest and Sehun disappeared with a sad smile. 

“I love you, dragon rider,” whispered the wind. 

“I love you too, Sehun,” Chanyeol eventually said, hurt and mournful. He made his way to the caravan, finding it full of offerings, fruits. and tissues. He didn’t bother tidy the mess up as he just geared up and went to the city where he was supposed to get his five hundred golds. 

He may have his gold and another adventure ahead but he had never felt so empty or hurt before. “I wish Sehun was there with us, Malevira,” He said standing by the edge of a cliff, the skin of his dragon in his hands. “I didn’t want to say goodbye to you on my own.” 

He sighed, swallowing tears before he left the skin fall, taken by the wind

“Goodbye Malevira, I hope you will be where Sehun is,” He said with tears and a grin, screaming toward the skin “take good care of him if you see him, alright?”

The skin spread itself like a huge dragon and flew much further ahead as soon as he said that and he smiled, holding onto the hope that it meant Malevira and Sehun were together, waiting for him to come.


End file.
